


National Pie Day

by AmieWritesFic



Series: SPN Fill-in-the-blank [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, no beta we die like men, not really destiel but still destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: Every year Cas and Dean celebrate National Pie Day
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Fill-in-the-blank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121711
Kudos: 8





	National Pie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is...my first ever Supernatural fic. I have found myself on SPN TikTok and its lead to on head cannons i just can't seem to get out of my head. I needed to make sure this one posted ASAP since it's January 23rd and that is, in fact, National Pie Day in the USA. I will also warn you that there are spoilers for seasons 9-15 (sort of...mostly for season 15).  
> I don't have a beta and these SPN fics are mostly just a stream of thoughts that I tried to type out.

**January 23rd, 2013**

“Hey Cas. What’s in the bag?” Dean was sitting at his desk in his room of the bunker on his 4th hour of researching an urban legend and lore for their next case. He was happy the case was nearby so he could sleep in his own bed and they were close to the Men of Letters library. Sam was currently pursuing the thousands of volumes for anything useful and Castiel had opted to make a food run. 

Castiel placed the small brown paper bag on Dean’s desk and said bluntly, “The man at the store had a sign saying that today was National Pie Day and you like pie.”

“You got me pie?” Dean quickly emptied the bag of it’s contents and started shoveling the confection into his mouth. It had been a while since he was able to indulge in his favorite treat. “Thanks Cas, you made my day.”

Castiel smiled softly, as Dean went on eating with one hand and flipping though journals with the other. 

\---

**January 23rd, 2014**

Castiel left and Dean was in a bad mood. The new mark on Dean’s forearm burned like a new tattoo. As he went to his room, he saw that sitting on his desk was a small paper bag with the note “Happy Pie Day, Dean” written in elegant script. As Dean picked the bag up, his mood not only lifted, but the ache of the mark dulled to nothing. He wrote the filling off as just being excited to eat pie, and definitely not that it was from Castiel. Definitely not.

\---

**January 23rd, 2015**

The car ride home was tense. They had just dropped Claire off after she attempted to entrap Dean. Dean was still buzzing from the fight, but the little voice in his head was still glad he denied the mark and let those people go. Once back at the bunker, Castiel went to the fridge, he brought a whole apple pie out and placed it in front of Dean. “Happy Pie Day, Dean.” Castiel then gave a lingering pat to Dean’s shoulder and went to his own room. Dean’s shoulder felt warm and suddenly the screaming voices in his head quieted. With a smile, he dug into the pie that Castiel gave him. This time he was willing to admit that Cas was the reason for this current calm washed over him. He was so happy to have a friend like Cas. Someone who could do so much with something as little as giving him dessert.

\---

**January 23rd, 2016**

All day, Dean had been waiting for Castiel to mention Pie Day. At this point, it was tradition. It was their special thing. But here he was, almost midnight, and pie-less. Dean thought back on the day, they had a relatively quiet day. Mostly doing research to find a way to kill Amara, but in all the talking he and Cas did do, no mention of their tradition. Dean also couldn’t shake that something seemed off about Castiel, like he wasn’t fully himself. As the clock struck 12, Dean realized for the first time in years, Cas missed Pie Day and if he was honest with himself, he felt as if his heart was breaking.

\---

**January 23rd, 2017**

It was an uncomfortably quiet night at the Bunker. Castiel had just killed Billie the Reaper in order to stop her from permanently killing any of the Winchesters, Dean and Sam had just escaped from a slew of government soldiers with the help of the British Men of Letters, and Mary was busy contemplating the offer she was given by Mick. 

Dean was in bed, trying to will himself to sleep when a soft knock was made on his door. “Come in.”

Castiel entered Dean’s room with two plates in hand. “I know it’s been a difficult day and you may not be too happy with me, but it is Pie Day and I have come to love our little tradition.”

“Two plates? Cas, you don’t eat.”

“I can eat, if I choose, just food has no flavor to me. But both of these plates are for you. I wanted to make up for last year.”

Dean sat up and took the plates from Cas before placing them on his bedside table. He pulled Cas into a hug that he may have held a bit too long. And he may have been painfully aware of the fact they were embracing in a bed, but he pushed the feeling away as he pulled back. “Thank you, Cas. And not just for the pie.”

\---

**January 23rd, 2018**

Dean and Sam were on their way to Nebraska to help Donna find her niece. Castiel was off on his own project. When they stop for gas, Dean’s phone chimes. It is a text from Castiel of a picture of a slice of pie. “Happy Pie Day, Dean. I will force myself to eat this in your honor.”

Dean’s heart swells as he sends a quick “Thanks, Cas.” in reply.

\---

**January 23rd, 2019**

Castiel was on his way to Dean’s room with the brown bag holding a slice of pie. Before he can get to the door, Dean is rushing out with his overnight bag. After rattling off some excuse about seeing Mary and Donna, he leaves the Bunker. Cas is left standing there, confused. “Happy Pie Day, Dean.” He says to the empty space in front of him.

\---

**January 23rd, 2020**

With everything going on with Chuck, Dean and Cas almost forget what day it was. Sam and Dean are in the process of being rescued by Garth when Dean’s phone, still in the car, gets a text saying “I owe you a slice of pie. Happy Pie Day, Dean.” 

After all the excitement, Dean doesn’t see the text for months. And by then, it was a whole different kind of heartbreak.

\---

**January 23rd, 2021**

“ _ Because it is….I love you” _

_ “Don’t do this Cas...Cas” _

_ “Goodbye, Dean.” _

Dean awakes with a start. It takes him a minute to recognize his surroundings. He’s sleeping in the Impala at a rest stop on the way to their first case in months. Ever since Jack replaced Chuck, things have been much more quiet in the monster world. Knowing he wouldn’t go back to sleep after having his last words with Castiel replayed in his head, Dean repositioned his seat and decided to finish the drive. Dean tried not to dwell on the moment. Every time he thought about it, it shattered him over and over. He couldn’t help but wonder if he could have done something to help Cas. 

Luckily for Dean, by the time Sam woke up, he had collected his thoughts and was able to go back to acting like everything was fine. After all, it was just a quick case that would hopefully distract him from what day it was. 

As they pulled into the town, Dean noticed a festival and signs everywhere reading “Pie Fest”. Dean feels a warm glow over his body as his eyes water. He couldn't help but feel like Cas was with him. He excitedly goes from booth to booth. And every piece he sees, he hears a small voice in the back of his head say, “Happy Pie Day, Dean.”

Yes, this was a good day. 

What Dean didn’t know was it was the last good day he would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Op, i made it sad....sorry. I do have 2 other one shots in my head so i'm making a series.


End file.
